Kiss me quick
by soscenegirl
Summary: Please read to understand  Olive has a crush on her friend Fletcher, who has a crush on her best friend Chyna. She stumbles through every obstacle to win him until one day they fall into eachothers arms.
1. Chapter 1

Olive's p.o.v

"Bye mom." Olive sighed as the bus pulled up next to the sidewalk.

She entered the bus and noticed Chyna was nowhere to be found, so she sat somewhere unusual. Like the last seat.

Olive stared out of the window until the bus went to a stop, A warm tanned boy walked onto the bus. His hair shaggyer then usual, his name was fletcher.

"Hey Olive, can i sit here?" He asked, I went shocked. Him sitting with me? I would of thought he'd sit with Justin or Jake. But there was no waiting, so i nodded a slow nod.

"Where's Chyna?" He asked again, I knew my cheeks were burning red. So I didn't make any eye contact with him, I shrugged my shoulders at the question.

I pulled out my cell phone and found Chyna in my contacts. It wasn't long until i came across the C's in my 2011 LG phone.

"Hey Chyna where are you?"

No answer was included. The bus stopped and I was just so in a hurry to get to class, So knowing me I had to get out of the bus, imediately. I stood up, suddenly climbing over Fletcher, The bus driver slammed on the breaks and I found a destination onto Fletchers lap.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I flushed, he was so cute! The way his gap came between his two teeth, he was the whole package to me. But he liked 'Chyna', Y'Know, why Chyna? My best friend.

"Well." He replied, I had remembered I fell onto his lap. So i jumped up, "This time you go first." I added, covering my face pretending to be sleepy.

He left the seat, putting almost everyone in front of me. I was so scared That i'd be late to class that I threw my book bag and rushed through everyone, Turns out I was the third one hopping off of the bus, Going to my brothers football practices had really payed off.

There was Chyna, In the car rider line. I quickly snuck over there too. "Where were you!" I screamed, taking a glance at the tunic button down and her white lined skinny jeans. "I decided to be a car rider today, Is there a problem?" Chyna asked, her voice aisling down from the buses. "Yes! I had to sit with-" "No..." Chyna giggled under her breath "Yes...Him." I blushed, well I could feel me blushing. "My backpack!" I yelled, well good luck with that Olive the buses are all gone, I Said to myself.

"My laptop was in there!" I sighed, practically sobbing right about now. "Olive, stop I've never seen you stress so much! and have you seen Angus bend down? I think I know." Chyna joked, trying to lighten my mood.

"Not funny." I cried.

"Okay, I know." Chyna laughed, pulling me into the door.

"Friday is the A.N.T dance, and there is Fletcher talking to June." Chyna confronted me.

"So? Its...WEDNESDAY! Oh no!." I panicked looking almost every direction down.

"Hey June! They need you in the A.N.T office." I yelled, lying..Lying wasn't my usual trait.

Fletcher stomped his way over to us, an annoyed look on his face, "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I replied, blushing. His brown eyes stared at me, with an evil glare.

"Why'd you do that!" He asked, yelling.

"I'm sorry alright?" I yelled, running off to the girls restroom.

"Wow fletcher." Chyna scoffed, going after her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Olive pov _

"Olive?" Chyna asked, slightly glancing at every stall in the restroom.

"Yeah." I replied, quickly drying my puffed blue eyes.

"You better not be crying, Olive Doyle never crys." Chyna stated, finding the stall i was stuffed into.

"Heh." I giggled, but there wasn't anything to be laughing about. My crush suddenly hated me now.

"Don't worry, Fletcher will come around...I mean, I hope." Chyna replied to my giggle, leaving me nothing to do b ut nodd.

"I Hope so too, I really like him." I laughed a little, that time is was a real laugh.

_  
>Fletchers POV _<br>My heart stopped as I walked away from the girls bathroom's entrance. Olive liked me? That was all i needed to hear, I think i like her too? No! what am i saying? I like Chyna, the beautiful Chyna, But she liked Nigel, the new 'computer' in school.

Maybe I do like Olive, Maybe Chyna just isn't the one for me. But I'm only twelve, I don't know what the one for me stands for yet.

Olive carryed herself out of the bathroom, with blank eyes. Her side swept bangs holding on to her forehead along with the tears she had shed.

"Olive I'm sorry." I Started, but she stopped me.

"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to take June away from you." She replied.

"I had no right to be a jerk to you."

"Well, you beat her in that." Chyna interrupted, coming behind me and her.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, hugging the blonde haired girl in front of me.

"It's okay."

_  
>NO pov _<p>

The bell rang and the three ants shuffled into the classroom, avoiding all of the highschoolers. "Your early." Their teacher smirked, giving them all a star sticker of their choice, Olive stuck hers on the base of her antpad, Chyna stuck hers on her forehead attempting to be funny, and Fletcher stuck his onto his hoodie.

"Pull out your laptop's and ant pads and study for your ant test." The woman demanded.

"I- I left mine on the bus." I replied, looking down at my ruined converse.

"Share with Chyna." She requested.

"I'm kind of stuffed over here so its best if she doesn't." Chyna lied, winking at Olive.

'Thank you' Olive mouthed as she scooted over to Fletcher.

No highschoolers came, it had to be ant free time for them.

"Fletcher, would you like to take me to the dance?" Olivia asked as she stared him down.

"Uh, Yes." He replied, leaving the girl beside him speechless.

"No talking!" The teacher yelled, at the 3 ants.

No other ants were to be found that day, and angus was probably at the food court.

The bell rang, "Early dissmissal?" Chyna asked, closing her laptop slowly.

"Yes, now have a great day and Olivia, don't forget your stinkin' laptop tomorrow." The teacher screamed quietly leading the 3 ants out of the classroom.

"Bye guys." Chyna said, leaving those two alone.

"Bye!" They both shouted, laughing at eachother.

"Pinch poke you owe me a coke." They both laughed.

The sounds of buses pulling up ruined the almost-couple moment between the two.

"C'mon we can't miss the bus." He told me, grabbing my hand as we floated out of the door.

_  
>Olives pov _<br>As we entered the bus yells, laughs and arguing filled the air. I went straight back to where we had been earlier...in the back of the bus to see if my laptop was still there it was gone, i figured the bus driver had found it so i left it alone.

As i looked up i saw Fletcher had passed Justin and Jake just to follow me, I smiled as i moved over to let him sit with me.

"How come your not sitting with jake?" I asked, as he scooted closer to me.

"I wanted to sit next to you, thats all" He replied, laying his head on my shoulder.

His head? On my shoulder? You know I could barely breathe.

.com/imgres?q=sierra+mccormick&um=1&hl=en&biw=1152&bih=773&tbm=isch&tbnid=ktFcWxfFly1PYM:&imgrefurl=/actresses/sierra-mccormick/spots&docid=Hehi0lhCbGZKHM&w=150&h=150&ei=VYaLTs-pJsWgsQKw1onhBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=913&vpy=189&dur=394&hovh=120&hovw=120&tx=76&ty=83&page=1&tbnh=120&tbnw=120&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0

Was my expression.

A warm smile, a fake warm smile.

What made him like me so much? The answers floated through my head as the bus pulled up to my house.

"Bye fletcher." I said, kissing his cheek as i climbed over him to get off of the bus.

As i made my way to the front of the bus i stopped at the bus driver to ask, "Where's my backpack?"

"I don't know kiddo, if i'll find it i'll have the bus barn call you."

"Okay." I replied, leaving out of the bus.

As the bus pulled off i could see Fletchers face in the window of the last seat.

He waved at me, and my cheeks turned red. I couldn't believed I kissed him.

**_REVIEWS PLEASE 3_**


	3. About the ants

**_About the characters/Later trailer/_**

**_Bold: Mains_**

**_Olivia Jane Doyle: The main Character of this story, and as of that she shares the silliest, depressing, and serious moments of this story. Less of that, and more about her. Her name is Olivia, but for short she gets called Olive. She is the daughter of the Drunkie Maria Doyle, and the business man R.P [Rapheal Doyle] her friends are the other two main characters. Chyna and Fl_****_etcher, she has knew them since kindergarten and she would do anything for both of them. Her mother, Maria ignores her half of the time and sometimes she feels like she isn't doing something right. She's also twelve, and has a right to wish for peace._**

**_Fletcher Jo Quimby: The second main Character of this story, he's quite the clutch and doesn't really know what goes on sometimes, His name is Fletcher and...yet they call him Fletcher. He's the son of Julia Quimby the lawyer and the son of Ricky Quimby, the high maintenance man. He's the best friends Of Olive and Chyna. He likes Chyna but sometimes he wonders if he's only wasting his time._**

**_Chyna Ann Parks: The last main Character, She loves music and she loves her friends Olive and Fletcher. All though she talked to Olive first. She still hags around Fletcher, She's the daughter of Anne Parks, which is where she gets her middle name, and larry dean Parks [ i made it up] _**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous: He waved at me, and my cheeks turned red. I couldn't believed I kissed him.

Olive pov _  
>I waited a moment so my blood could rise from my cheeks, i knew If i walked into the house with a smile on my face my mom would say something she would never regret.<p>

I went onto the porch and opened the door, there was my life. Wine bottles, beer cans and ciggarete holders all over the floor. and there had layed my mom, halfway dead on the couch.

"Olivia hun', ride your bike to the ciggarette shop." My mother studdered, she was a reck.

"You know I can't go in there, and you know Dad doesn't like the house like this." I stated, staring at her with blank eyes.

"What'd you say? Do not get smart with me Olivia Jane!" She replied, hopping off of the couch to push me down I hardly punched her in her jaw and ran upstairs into my room.

My father knew how my mom was and he told me if she'd ever act stupid to go into my room. He also said my room was my own personal get'a'way.

I don't know why my mom was still here anyway, I love her to death and so does my Father but she's just so cruel. and she never does anything a mother is supposed to, she's disrespectful.

I sat on my bed and cried.

I cried like there was no tomorrow, because in this house there is no tomorrow.

I heard the front door slam and I knew my dad was home, he would probably take me out to bowl or something. He never did want me to see my mom this way.

"Olive! Baby I'm home!" He yelled from downstairs, I quickly dried my tears and smiled.

"Dad!" I replied, juming down the stairs.

"Woop-de-do, your douche of a father is home." My mom stated.

My Father didn't know but I saw him roll his green eyes.

"So, how would you like it if i took you, and your friends to an colts game?" He asked, I shook with excitement.

"I would love it!" I yelled.

I went into the kitchen and called my two friends.

"Dad lets go!"

We pulled up into the stadium.

"This is cool." Fletcher suggested.

"Yeah." Chyna smiled.

"Your welcome kids." My dad pledged

"I want some nacho's." I added, feeling my belly.

"I'll come with." Fletcher replied.

"You too are such pigs, I'm going to watch the game with Mr. D." Chyna joked, still leaning against the bleachers.

"C'mon." I laughed, hopping off of the bleachers.

We arrived at a big line of happy hungry people.

"This line is too long!"

"Yeah, lets go rome around for a bit."

_**PLEASE READ!: Well, to my only reader right now lizzy, hope I got that right. Thanks for sticking here, and I hope that I gain more readers along the way. This isn't my first fanfic so I know what I'm doing wrong. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE |**_

**_ V_**

**_WELL YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS.._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, grabbing onto his hand.

"I don't know! Just somewhere." He replied, pulling me into the handicaped bathroom.

No one was in there, exept for me, him, And our intense breathing.

"What are we doing in-?" I got stopped, and his lips crashed on mine.

This wasn't a kiss on the cheek, it wasn't a kiss on the hand, and it wasn't me blushing...He kissed me!

I kissed him back confusedly, I'm eleven I have no idea how to kiss.

It wasn't long until we both couldn't breath anymore and let go.

"Wow, fletcher." I gasped, kissing him one last time.

We were both flushing tomato red. He was blushing so bad I couldn't tell what color his skin was a minute ago.

"Yeah, well we must get back to that line, eh?" He asked, pulling my hand out of the bathroom.

The line had three or four people in it now.

"What do you want?" He asked, yelling over the loud cheering.

"A Hot dog please!" I yelled back, over the loud cheering.

"One hot dog, and a hamburger." Fletcher ordered.

He was ad-or-able!

"I'm cold." I stated, rubbing my arms.

"Here, have my jacket." He replied, smirking.

"But yo-" I tried to say.

"Have an long sleeve on." He giggled, and we grabbed our food and headed back by the bleachers.

When we got by the first step of the bleachers he sat down his food and put the jacket over my arms. I desperatly threw my arms through the sleeves.

"Thank's."

"Your welcome, Olivy." He replied, as we shared a quick kiss.

We returned up to my dad and Chyna as they cheered.

"Where were you guys? You missed 3 touchdowns!" My dad said in a joke voice.

"Yeah! and during prize time your dad caught a sighned football, were sharing it!" Chyna replied after.

"Check out our new dance!" Chyna added, and they started doing some silly dance.

I was glad Chyna and my Dad were bonding, even though i loved him that made me know he approved of my best girl-friend.

"Its friday!" Fletcher yelled through the croud.

"Yeah, Guys! Want to see if you two can stay the night at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, they can!" My dad butted in, tottally interfering.

"Yes!" Me and fletcher both said, my father looked at us oddly.

"I- I mean cool." We both said again.

'Buzzzzzz!' The scoreboard went.

"What!" Chyna yelled, I was guessing the game was over.

"The game is over? Thats bogus!" My father yelled too, my father saying bogus? That was so cool, not.

We all headed off of the bleachers and into the car, the whole car ride was silent.

By the time we got back it was 10:00 and Fletcher and Chyna used my dad's phone to call their parents, and both of them said yes. I don't know why my dad was so okay with a boy staying with two girls, i mean really?

We pulled up to the driveway of my house and I sighed, they both knew how my Mother was, and they didn't mind they just ignored anything she said. But she was sleep, on the couch where we had gradually left her the last time.

As soon as we got our shoes off we shot off upstairs, it was friday. They were staying the night, and it was time to party, [Not really].

"So, you guys. I know it didn't take long to get a hotdog...so tell me..." Chyna said, laughing.

"Tell you what?" We both asked.

"You know', What you did..." Chyna replied.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked, staring at us harshly.

"Yes, we wouldn't keep anything from you." We both lied.

"Oh okay."

Fletcher sat on my bed and I sat next to him and layed down.

My head, fell onto his lap.

I was tired, and i didn't know it.

I was fighting the sleep.

I had two beds in my room.

From when my sister lived here.

Chyna was on that bed, and me and Fletcher were on my bed.

Fletchers P.O.V

Olive fell sound asleep, no snores or anything.

I stared at her, then softly kissed her on the lips.

"So, who are you texting?" I asked Chyna, her face stuck into her phone.

"Niguel." She replied, still looking at the phone.

I knew she wouldn't pay attention so i turned on the tv.

"I'm bored." Fletcher moaned.

"Mhmm." Chyna hummed, her face still into the phone.

"Oooh! My favorite show, turn back." Chyna screamed, waking up Olive.

"Huh?" She asked, looking around at her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Ol. I'll be more quiet." Chyna pledged.

"Thanks?" Olive grunted, her face still into my lap.

I gently placed her more on her bed, and layed with her.

I pulled the cover over us.

"I'm going to bed too." I admitted.

"You two are party poopers." Chyna joked.

"Yeah we know." I replied, a tired voice forming.

I layed my head down.

**_Chyna's P.O.V_**

Olive and Fletcher were both sleep, and it was 3:00 **AM.**

I was up laughing about a text niguel sent me, at 3:00!

_Me: I'm tired_

_Niguel: Me too, you should get some rest._

_Me: Goodnight._

_Niguel: Goodnight._

_The show i was practically dying for went off._

_and my mind went off._

_I layed in my bed for 20 minutes_

Until i couldn't take it anymore.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 7:00 AM<strong>

**"**Breakfast time!" My dad yelled.

"Okay!" We screamed.

We ran down the steps like a huddle of elephants,

surprised I didn't say anything I had to ask my dad...

"Where's mom?" I asked, No emotion at all.

"Rehab." He replied, smiling at me, Throwing eggs on my plate.

"Rehab? She went to rehab?" I was so excited, I would have my old Mother back.

"This breakfast is delicious, Mr. Doyle." Fletcher snapped, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Thank's son, I use my secret ingredients." My dad stated.

_son? is that what i'd hear every time we visited? _

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW 3 <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah." I continued.

"I'm happy for mom." I said, egging on the subject.

"Yes, arent we? I called her mother and father and they were estatic!" My dad replied, sipping a light sip from is caramel colored coffee.

"Cool." I replied, taking my first bite out of my egg pile.

"So, what are you kids doing today?" My dad asked, sitting up in the chair.

"Uh, I don't think we've decided yet." I giggled, deciding that i was full, so i stood up and threw my plate away.

"So guys, when you are done stuffing your faces get in the shower." I laughed, quickly running upstairs.

_Shower time it is! Olive._

_I went into my room and quickly searched my closet for some clothes._

_I reached in and found an Aeropostale shirt, and some shorts. Not exactly fall clothes, but they were pretty._

_I got all of my mooses, and hairsprays ready on my dresser. I think I'll scrunch my hair today!_

_I went into the bathroom and started the shower, mmmm steaming hot I can feel it now._

_I undressed and quickly hopped into the shower, releasing my silky blonde hair out of the ponytail._

_Ooh, steamy hot. I could deal with this forever, I scrubbed myself to death._

**"**I'm ready for my shower!" Fletcher yelled from the other side of the door.

I quickly beamed up into a tomato, and I wasn't even looking at him.

"Okay, just a minute!" I yelled turning the steaming water off.

"Thanks!" He shouted again.

I Hopped out of the shower and threw my towel over me.

"I'm out." I replied, coming out of the door.

_Fletcher was on the other side of the hall, staring at the bathroom door._

_I quickly ran into my room and shut the door and began dressing myself_

_Then i scrunched my hair, and returned out. Fletcher was by the bedroom door_

_waiting for his turn to get dress i guess, I walked pass him and he pushed me against the wall._

"Ouch!" I yelled, as i turned back at him to give him a glare.

"I'm sorry." He replied, smirking and he gave me a kiss.

"Its okay?" I laughed, leading him to get dress.

"I'll wait."

"Wait for what?" He asked, as chyna went past us and into the bathroom.

"For you to get dressed." I laughed, what else did he think i was going to say?

He went into the bedroom and came out quicker then i thought he'd be.

"So why were you waiting for me?" He asked, hugging me.

"Hmm, so i could do this." I smirked, before pulling him into a powerful kiss.

_His lips were so sweet, like strawberries. I really didn't know what to expect._

_This was our first "Powerful Kiss" and i was liking it too much!_

_C'mon Olive Your 12/11 I think your gonna know when to stop._

_This was a new kind of kiss for me, I guess it was happening all too fast._

_Okay, stop Olive your not sixteen it needs to end now._

"Umm." I smiled, pulling away.

"Yeah." He smiled back, hugging me.

Then we both realized we had an audience.

Chyna, she was speechless just watching.

"Wow guys, That was hot!" She giggled joking.

"Shutup." I said playfully hitting her, blushing a bit.

_I'm just glad my dad didn't see it, it was getting way too out of hand._

"Well, I need to get dressed. Don't let me miss anything." Chyna joked again, walking past us.

"Heh." I smiled at him, going into the bathroom to make sure my hair was still done.

_20 Minutes later._

"Okay, I'm done!" Chyna gaggled, coming out wearing a purple tutu and a black tanktop.

_I was pretty sure Fletcher was staring at her, I mean how couldn't he? _

_She was looking so pretty, her nails polished so neatly her hair in a ponytail._

_I turned over to fletcher to see what he was looking at, and he was looking at me._

_How sweet, ol' fletcher know's who's going to be there for him._

"ANYWAYS what are we doing?" I asked interrupting the awkward silence.

"Well i found out the school is having a Halloween dance." Chyna replied.

"Really?" Me and fletcher asked, looking up to Chyna.

"Yeah!" Chyna replied, grabbing our arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**READ: Go to my profile for their outfits, it won't be the same exact thing. But itt'le be close. and it will be up soon!, [fletchers not included because polyvore is for girls]**

**For those who are super lost about who's POV it is, its olives.**

When we arrived there, people were dressed in so many diffrent outfits. But we werent, we were just wearing plain outfits. Which seemed to make us stand out.

"Umm, this is awkward." I yelled, over the loud music.

"We're not dressed in costumes!" Fletcher added, looking around.

"Neither am i, calm down this will be fun." Chyna said, as calmly as she could of.

_Calm down this will be fun? I didn't even tell my dad where we were going._

"Maybe your right." I lied, staring at her nervously. Hoping she would give in.

"The music is so loud!" Fletcher screamed, dancing a little.

"Niguel's here!" Chyna yelled, running over to the electronic body.

Right when she left, A slow song came on, leaving me and fletcher to dance.

"This is fun." I laughed, looking at fletcher, his hands on my waist mine on his neck.

"No it isn't." He replied, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Its..Special." He replied, kissing me.

_That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard._

_Fletcher is the sweetest thing._

_"Olivia doyle, i love you." Fletcher stated._

_"I love you too." I replied, kissing him._

_We cuddled the whole time, and my belly felt weird._

Chyna was across from us, with the actual niguel!

"Its Niguel!" I screamed, only for fletcher to hear.

"Niguel? But he lives in france." He replied, turning around.

_There Niguel was, with Chyna but how?  
>We had to go ask<em>

"Hey dude!" Fletcher yelled, as we went to them.

"Hello." Nigel replied in his accent .

"How are you here?" I asked, surprised.

"My mom drove me here, I'm actually going to school here now." He giggled.

"That's so cool!" Fletcher added.

"Yeah, can we spend some time together?" Chyna added, motioning us to leave.

"Yeah right, Niguel should stay with us tonight though." I said again before leaving them alone.

Fletcher followed behind me.

**_SORRY SO SHORT I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT, AND TOMORROW WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER CIAO3 _**

**_Outfits will be up now though._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I can't wait until the new A.N.T farm comes on! HeckYeah! Anyways, I love all of you! (In a fan way) and I'm so glad that you can enjoy my story! Every time i see powerful reviews it makes my day, even one makes my day. And mass just makes my heart beat! I love you all, Thanks for reading!_**

Before I knew it i heard my dad's horn outside.

"C'mon, My dad is out there." I stated, grabbing Fletcher's hand.

"What about Chyna?" He asked, looking back.

"She's going home with Niguel, she told me." I explained, grabbing him out of the door.

"Where's Chyna?" My dad asked, searching the back seat.

"She's going home with Niguel, her friend." I lied, using the term 'friend'

"Oh, well in that case, Fletcher can stay."

"Seriously?" I asked, turning to look at my dad.

"Yeah, put your seatbelts on." He replied, driving off.

"Okay." We both replied, buckling our seatbelts.

We both looked at eachother, an yay look on our faces.

When we arrived in the drive, we unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the car.  
>"You kids better sleep in seperate beds." My dad demanded.<p>

"We know." We both replied, in quite bored voices.

We ran upstairs quickly, looking at eachother.

**_This part of the story contains a conversation that has a sexual content to it, _**

**_if your not aloud to read it, or just don't want to read it I advise you to scroll_**

**_Until you see some more big bold words._**

I threw myself onto fletcher and we landed on the bed, kissing eachother passionately.

"Mhhmph! Fletcher!" I yelled into his mouth, pulling away.

"What? You scared the living hell out of me." He screamed softly, pulling away more.

"If we..you know. I don't want to do it so fast, because kissing leads to different things."

"I'm going to get a condom." I stated, running into my mom and dad's room

I grabbed one from the top drawer and left dust as I ran out of the room.

"I've got one." I giggled.

"But don't you think its a little too soon?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, i mean..Don't you want to do it?" I asked him.

"I do, But there's so many risk's that can be tooken." He replied.

"I just don't want it to break Olive, we don't have the right responsibillites for kid, we are kids ourselfs." He added, holding my hands.

"Your right, maybe we should just...maybe we should just wait." I studdered.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously.

"So, how long are we going to wait?" I asked.

"We can always kiss." He said.

"Yeah." I replied, jumping ontop of him.

- After 5 Minutes of kissing! -

"I'm tired." I laughed, hugging him.

"Me too!" He reacted pulling me on the bed.

"I thought we agree-" i tried to say.

"I'm only letting you lay on my chest." Fletcher chuckled.

"What chest?" I joked.  
>and we both laughed.<p>

**_YOU MAY READ NOW:_**

Fletchers pov:

Olive fell alseep right in my arms, This is my dream. To have someone beautiful fall asleep in my arms. and I have her.

Olive pov:

Olive has a nightmare:

(She has to move away because her dad doesn't like them being together) (This nightmare is taking place in the future, when she's like a teenager)  
>"C'mon, our flight leaves in 5 minutes!" Her dad yells.<br>"Fletcher, hurry...Kiss Me Quick." She says in a whisper voice.  
>(They kiss)<p>

Morning:

"Oh my god, i had the worst dream ever." I yelled.

"What was it about?" Fletcher ask, his chin on my forehead.

"It seemed like I was leaving the country or something, and my dad was rushing us. and I said something, I couldn't make it out i was too busy panicking over me having the dream. I think it was "Kiss Me Quick.""

"Wow, I hope we never have to move away from eachother."

"Me too...Me too." I replied, getting up from his grasp.

"I wonder what our parents would say." I added, having a thinking moment.

"Probably nothing, they'd be killing us, and slashing us." Fletcher joked.

"I'm serious! We'll have to tell them sometime when we're older." I demanded his true opinion.

"I'm going to give my dad a hint." I said assuming it was going to help

I stormed downstairs, confident about what he was going to say.

"Dad, if ever in a million were to marry Fletcher what would you think about it?"

"Me and Fletcher's mom dated sometime in highschool, and it was sad so I'd say, "If he's like his mom, you'll have to leave em'." There's your answer." He answered.

"I'm serious."

"Its not like your dating him now, are you?" He asked.

"No way, I'm just wondering." I laughed, nervously.

"But how come it Didn't work between you and Ms. Quimby?" I asked suspicously.

"She was too over protective, she came between my time with the boys."

At first I wanted to ask, who in the hell are the boys?

"But What if Fletcher Isn't like that? Why would he want to come in between a girls friendship anyway?" I laughed, sitting down to the chair next to him.

"Well, I guess some youngins are different from their parents, I don't know can't we talk about this later? I have to go to work." He demanded.

"Well, yeah. I was just wondering anyways."

I smiled, and ran upstairs.

"Well?" Fletcher asked.

"He said maybe some people are different from their parents, and I think what he was trying to say that If i did like you it would be okay, which i tottally like you! and he dated your mom in highschool." I giggled

"Wait...eww thats discusting." Fletcher laughed along with me, we hugged eachother.

"But he still hasn't agreed, he most likely was just making a joke." I sighed.

**_By that, We were staring at each other. The dream playing over and over in my head._**

**_THE END! nah im jk There's more to come._**

"I wonder where Chyna is." Fletcher asked.

_I know he isn't trying to protect her!_

_I stopped and stared at him, "You better not be protecting her." _

_I said to myself in my mind. "You better not."_


	9. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting. I'm so ashamed. I bet you were expecting a longer chapter. and I know i didn't get to write that whole trick or treating chapter but I promise you right now there is going to be a christmas chapter! 3**

"Olive are you okay?" Fletcher asked me.

"I don't know, you tell me." I retorted, hatred in my eyes.

"Then I don't think so?" He replied, giggling.

"It isn't funny!" I screamed, backing away from him.

"You have got to stop practically stalking Chyna."

"I'm not stalking her, I'm checking on her." He yelled back, giving me a ugly look.

"I can't tell! You aren't supposed to check on a 'friend' 24/7."

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Fletcher said softly, returning his eyes to her.

"Me too, that I even went out with you." I replied, running into the bathroom.

"Olive! I'm sorry alright, I'll never check on her again." He replied, probably lying.

"Whatever." I answered running closing the door.


	10. Chapter 12

**_Guys, I know I've been falling behind on chapters! I've been busy with Dance, Basketball, Mentoring and other things. I barely have anytime to get on the computer and type "Hi." I'm so ashamed of my self, I've never fell so hard into a story like this. Its just so sad to see how I've been falling behind. _**

**About the chapter: Read and find out**

"Sorry, sorry I can't be perfect or be the right boyfriend." He added.

_"Look, I'm being so ridicoulous." I said to myself._

"Look Fletcher, I'm being so ridicoulous." I admitted, running out of the bathroom and into my boyfriends arms.

_He stared at me for a moment and smiled._

"Your not being ridicoulous, I understand why you would be mad." He replied, hugging me tightly.

"Whoah!" I yelled, laughing.

_My dad's footsteps followed up the steps ruining our moment._

"Olive sorry if I interrupted something, but your mom is on the phone." He told me, handing me the phonr

"Hello?" I asked confusily.

"Yeah, hey honey!" My mom said, she sounded so better.

_So, sober._

"Mom? I thought you hated me." I asked, my face in discust.

"I don't hate you, I let the alchohol get to me." She replied.

"I wanted to tell you I owe you an apology." She added, her voice breaking.

"I was a bad mother, and it will change."

"When are you coming home mom?" I asked.

_I didn't want to sound eager, but I needed a Mother more then anything._

and she was finally 'her' again, finally herself.

"So your completely sober?" I asked again.

"I'm coming home today, and actually I'm way soberer then sober." She giggled.

_I laughed along, but really I wanted to cry hearing my mom so happy. Made me happy._

"Mom, I can't wait to see your face. I can't wait to spend time with you mom."

"I can't wait either baby." She said a little serious.

"Hun', I'm going to hang you up. See you in a bit."

"Bye mom, I love you." I said, smiling.

_There was a short pause until my mom finally said..._

"I love you too Olivia." with a special voice.

_I turned around and both of the guys were gone._

_"Probably playing ball or something?" I said to myself._

_I haven't heard of Chyna in a long time, why not call her?_

_I got my LG phone and dialed her number._

_It ringed for a long time until I heard:_

"Hello?"

"Chyn-"

"Just kidding, its my voicemail. I'll have to call you back bye."

_Ugh, those stupid voicemail tricks._

"Chyna, I need to talk to you, call me back please?" I asked, as the lady asked for a message.

I went downstairs and saw that the boys were loudly playing the xbox.

I went into the kitchen which caused me to walk in front of the tv.

"Escuse me!" Both of the boys shouted.

"I'm sorry, you'll live." I replied to the both of them.

I grabbed a cola out of the fridge and return to the living room to sit down on the carpet.

_"Boys and Black Ops." I said to myself rolling my eyes._

_"_You two are going to mess up your brains really bad if you keep this up." I said out loud.

"You don't even know what 600 x 600 is sweetie!" My dad questioned as he clicked the buttons harshly on the remote.

"360000" I said smartly.

"I guess she does, but nice try Mr. Doyle." Fletcher laughed.

_There was a knock at the door._

_I got up and answered it._

_It was my mom, her brown hair in a ponytail._

"Mom!" I yelled

**REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW ********

**REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW ********

**REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW ********

****************

**REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW - **REVIEW ********

****************


	11. Chapter 13

"Hi hun'!" She replied back.

"I missed you mom." I told her, hugging her.

Her face was pale, but shiny. and her eyes were almost a greyish color.

"I see you have the christmas tree up." She replied, her voice sounding country.

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother asked, picking up a present from the christmas tree.

"Nothing, its just that I'm happy to see you so...sober again."

"Hun' just tell me the truth, I may have been drunk but I know my little girl." The woman in my eye sight complained, she just didn't get it did she?

She was back, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the whole wide world. But for her to think I'd forgive her like that, the words she said to me..They still hurt.

"Mom, you-."

"Tell me." She begged, I still didn't fall for it. She is my mom, don't get me wrong. But I don't think she understands, she doesn't know that she almost killed herself overdosing on alchohol. She doesn't know how many times I cried praying to god that she doesn't kill herself.

"No mom, I can't tell you. Your hardly a mother, you come home all sober after 10 months of constant alchohol in your system, you can't expect me to be an open book! I still don't know who you are, its going to take more then that then an apology." I explained.

"But you sounde-" She tried to say.

"I was hiding the pain, I didn't want you to break down on the phone. Your not a mother!" I screamed, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Then what am I?" She asked, her voice cracking more then ever.

"A stranger." I relpied, not meaning to say it. It slipped.

My mom looked at me, those sparkly grey eyes turning into tear buckets. She looked at me in discust and by the time I could say anything the figure of her was running upstairs.

"Mom, I'm so-."

She was already gone, she was already up the steps. I heard the bedroom door close 3 seconds after she made it up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:00 three hours before christmas eve. Dinner time.<strong>_

_It was silent, everyone was either playing with their food or eating it slowly._

_Fletcher was still over, even though he was going home after dinner._

"So how was your days in rehab... mom?" I asked, discusted to even call her the M word.

"Do you want to be excused young lady?" My dad asked, his face ashamed.

"No, No i don't I want to know why your fine with your wife coming out of rehab for being a damn crackhead!"

"Excuse me? Go upstairs Right now Olivia Jane Doyle!" My mom said.

"I wish you were in rehab, you have no right to say that to me!"

"I'm your mother, I have all the rights I need." She replied, her voice getting louder.

"If your a mother then act like one!" I said running out of the kitchen and outside.

_I heard Fletcher Excuse himself and follow after me._

"Olive! Olive!" He screamed, after following me half way down the block.

The night was young, but scary. "What?" I turned around tears in my eyes.

"Your mom is trying." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I know she's trying but its so hard to forgive he-"

_His lips came crashing down on mine, the forehead is one thing but my lips!_

_I mean, I know we've almost did more b_ut.._.I don't know._

_In my surprise the rain came down, during our kiss. The sky had dimmed down._

"I should get home." Fletcher said, breaking the _addicting kiss_

"Yeah, I'll walk you." I replied, his house was around the corner from mine.

_He grabbed my hand as we started to walk, I smiled._

_The walk was shorter then I thought it would have been_, _we were_ _there after almost 6 steps._

_He kissed me on the cheek and ran up into his house, I tried to say bye but the door slammed._

_I was scared, I'm used to him walking me home, but I guess it wasn't happening today._

_I tried to look everywhere, I was nerve racked._

"Next time I'm staying over his house." I said talking to myself.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home I ran upstairs, I didn't want to see my parent's face.<p>

"Olive, honey. Come down here!" I heard my mom yell, I knew it'd be disrespectful to act like this forever so i turned around.

"Yes?" I replied, standing on the edge of the stair, trying not to make a smart statement.

"Come." She demanded, patting on a spot right next to her.

"Yes?" I repeated, looking the opposite way.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, I didn't know you'd be so..." She tried to explain.

"Braty? Bossy, self-centered?" I tried to go on but she stopped me.

"Stop, stop apologizing, stop talking about yourself."

"But mom, I'm not the daughter you want. You want Shelbye back."

_Shelby is my sister, she died years ago._

"Honey, I loved you and Shelbye equally don't ever see it that way."

"She was so perfect, she was all preppy, and she wasn't boring like me." I said.

"Olivia, shh!."

"Stop trying to be like everyone else, I love you just the way you are."

"Don't try to change, I love my smart daughter, Olivia." My mother replied.

"But sometimes I feel unwanted." I said, crying into her shoulder.

"You shouldn't feel that way Olive, me and your Father love you."

"Even if I was a total crackhead." She laughed, and I laughed along.

"Mom, will everything ever be the same way again?" I asked.

"I hope hun' I hope."

* * *

><p><em>My dad came down the steps holding a ton of presents, he threw them under the Christmas tree, except for one. He softly layed it in my lap<em>

"Its Christmas Eve, so I'm letting you open this present, your going to love it." He told me, taking the ribbon off of it.

_all that was left was the rapping paper, which i wanted to rip off._

"What is it?" I asked, shaking it.

"Careful careful!" He said stopping me.

"Me and your mom put alot into this so i hope you like it."

"Can I open it now, please, can I can I?" I sounded like a five year old.

_I ripped open the paper and there was an apple laptop._

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, and jumped on the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I knew I had to do it even on Christmas eve I love this chapter i put alot into it and I hope you Love it aswell, have a merry christmas! -(:<strong>


	12. Chapter 14

"Yes, I knew you would like it." My father said.

I smiled at the both of them, "Your the best parents ever." I said smiling.

"We aren't the best, but we try." My dad replied, hugging me.

_I felt my mom kiss the middle of my forehead._

"You should go to bed, we're going to grandma's in the morning for dinner." My mom added, hugging me.

_I ran upstairs with my brand new laptop, which didn't have all my pictures my stolen one had._

"It isn't my old laptop, but its better then nothing." I said laughing when I got into my room.

_I set the laptop on my dresser, knocking almost everything off of it._

_"Hmm, I love my family." I said to myself._

_I sat on the edge of the bed, tying my hair into a ponytail_

_"I'm tired." I said to myself, wait why am I talking to myself? _

_I took off my shoes and laid on the bed, wondering what Fletcher was doing._

_I pulled out my phone from under my pillow and dialed his number._

__"Hello?" He asked from the other line.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked, praying that he'd answer no.

"Oh, no I wasn't asleep anyway." He replied, chuckling at the question.

"I wish you were here with me." I said, breaking the silence.

"I wish I was there too." He answered, sounding serious.

"How much do you want to be here?" I asked, my voice getting softer.

"Alot." He replied, breathing harder then I thought he would

"Then, come climb in my window." I said laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked, like I was weird.

"Yes, seriously." I replied.

"Here I come." He said.

"You don't have to I was kidding."

"But I want to be with my girlfriend." He said laughing.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." I replied.

_There was no way I would let him walk at this time._

"I'm going to go to bed." I told him.

"Okay." He replied, hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fletcher's House: <strong>

**FLETCHER'S POV:**

****_After I hung up with my amazing girlfriend I laid in my bed and sighed._

_"I love you Olivia." I said to myself, she has no idea how much I love her._

_My mom was asleep, and so was my Father._

_I actually wish I could walk over to Olive's_

_I think i will, I got up quickly put on my blue jeans and slipped on my converse._

_"Olive here I come." I said outloud._

_I lift open my window and crawled out of it, The night was cold and I had my hoodie on._

_I know this will surprise her, i think to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>When he gets to Olive's window:<strong>

****_"How am I' going to get her attention?" _

_I picked up a rock and threw it at the window._

_There was no answer, and so I threw another rock._

__**Olives POV:**

****_The knocking at my window scared me, who could it be?  
>I know it isn't Fletcher he's asleep.<em>

"Huh?" I asked.

_I_ went over to the windo_w and_ lifted it. 

__"Fletcher?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"What the hell?" I said looking down, he was 2 stories down from me.

"How are you going to get up here?" I asked him.

"I- I don't know?" He replied.

"Ugh, I'll let you in go to the front door."

_I tipped- toed down the stairs and carefully opened the door._

__"Why are you here?" I asked.


	13. Chapter 15

"I'm coming to see you." He replied.

"I told you not to walk you could of got killed!" I said slightly screaming.

"Shh, your going to wake your parents up." He said, shhing me immediately.

"So? Right now I'm concerned about my boyfriend having to walk back!" I added.

"I'm going to be fine, I walked here and I'm going to be fine leaving." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Whatever." I mocked, sitting next to him.

"So, whats your problem?"

"Nothing." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure princess?" He asked, his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but what if you get hurt." I asked.  
>"Then, I can say it was for you."<p>

He was so romantic, walking to be with me?

Aint' that sweet.

"But you still have to go." I said, laughing pulling him up by the arm.

"Fine, I'll be back babeh." He laughed, going out of the door.

"Bye boy."

* * *

><p>I went <em>upstairs wondering why he would come all this way.<em>

_"Why would he risk his life for me? I'm not special at all."_

_well i do have that special memory thing but school is where i get cherished for that._

_But he still had no business trying to get killed._


	14. Chapter 16

As i went upstairs my mom came out of the room.

"Why are you up?" she asked me, rubbing her eyes.

"The munchies." I lied, rubbing my stomatch.

"Oh, what'd you eat?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was going to but nothing caught my attention." I lied again.

"Okay, well I'm going to make breakfast." She replied.

"Breakfast? What time is it?" I asked.

"Hmm, about 6:30 AM." She answered, making her way down stairs.

"Oh." I followed after her.

"You want to help make breakfast?" She asked me.

"Sure." There was no way I was going back to sleep.

"Lets surprise your dad." She said smiling.

I_ smiled back proud of my mom._

"Yeah, he'd like that." I said nodding.

_I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as my mom got all of the supplies out._

"Olive, honey. That isn't helping." She told me, giggling.

"Yeah, I know." I said getting up.

"Okay, what do you want to cook?" She asked me.

"Hmm, I'll cook the eggs." I decided.

"Okay, they are in the fridge bottom drawer."

"Okay thanks mom." I said, thanking her.

I got in the drawer and pulled out the eggs

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later,<em> _the breakfast is done, and Olives dad came downstairs to a full plate._

"Wow, thanks both of you." He thanked us, hugging us.

"Your welcome dad." I told him.

"Your welcome honey." My mom said after me.

"You girls are wonderful." He said again.

"It was moms idea, i just volunteered to help." I confessed.

"Its still the most specialest thing anyone has done for me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He replied.

"Well, eat up guys, don't want it to get cold." My mom finally spoked.

"Yeah, we probably don't want cold eggs and bacon." I said smiling.

"Mhm!." Was my reaction when i took a bite of the eggs

"Are they good?" She asked me

"Pardon of me answering a question that wasn't asked to me but yes they are." My dad answered.

I escused myself and went up stairs and got in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>The outfit will be linked on another chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey, we're going to grandma's put your shoes on!" My mom yelled.<p>

"Coming mom!" I yelled back, putting on my moccasins.

"Okay, you know how grandma is, so go put on a sweater with that tanktop." My dad told me.

"Fine." I morned, running upstairs to get a sweater.

_As soon as I grabbed the sweater I ran downstairs._

"Is this better?" I asked.

"Yes, its better then being a hoochiemama." He said.

"Oh please, that tank top wasn't even tight." I laughed.

"Yes, but to grandma everyone's clothes are tight." He replied.

"True, so are we the only ones going to be there?" I asked?

"No, a couple of her friends are going to be there."

_"I know what my dad calls "A couple" Its going to be a bunch."_ I said to

* * *

><p>Its a new year, 2012.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Had to skip cuz' i waited too long ;**

* * *

><p>BAI LOVE YEW :A<p> 


	15. Chapter 17

We arrived there, there were a whole bunch of old fashioned cars there.

"This is it, Olive please behave yourself." My father told me.

"Dad, I'm not 4, I know what to do at some tea party." I replied.

My mom knocked on the door and 8 seconds later my grandma' answered the door, she had on a white sweater and a pair of dress pants.

"Oh my goodness, hello. Olive your getting to big." She greeted us, realing me in for a hug.

"Hey Grandma!" I said, getting a whiff of her smelly scent of perfume.

"Its a little chilly, lets not wait out here c'mon, i want you guys to meet some of my friends."

We walked into the house, it was slight warm. The smell of the rest of the ladies perfume caught my nose.

"This is Darlene'." She said, introducing me into a woman wearing a cashmere' sweater, her hair a dark shade of gray

"Hello." We all said, she seemed nice.

"Hello." She replied back.

"This is Ash'lynn, she's about your age Olive." She said again.

That's all I needed to hear, I didn't care about anything else, all I needed was someone my age to make this fun for me.

"Hey." The young girl said to me, "Hey." I replied.

Her hair was a darker shade of Blonde then mine, her cheek bones were as perky as a 5 year olds boobs. Not that they had any.

Her teeth were perfect, no krooks or anything, and they were shiny white, she was an inch taller then me.

She was very pretty, I was almost jealous.

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1138&bih=555&tbm=isch&tbnid=MvfonWaFnKQhSM:&imgrefurl=.com/tvwatchers/nbc/&docid=EVf5Shdn3gggcM&imgurl=.com/.a/-320wi&w=320&h=490&ei=o3cTT5-YH-Px0gHNqdSDAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=354&vpy=29&dur=3180&hovh=278&hovw=181&tx=90&ty=298&sig=116757968364175504061&page=8&tbnh=162&tbnw=102&start=108&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:108

"Want to go upstairs? Its so crouded down here." She asked me, and I nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Why are you here?" I asked her when we reached into my moms old room.

"My mother forced me to come." She said laughing, I laughed along, "same reason." I replied.

"Do you live here?" I asked her?

"Yes, I do. I just moved here though, I have to go to some school named webster high soon." "I go there too, whats your special talent?" I asked her.

"I'm an incredible artist." She told me, the thought made me think of Fletcher.

"I remember everything I see, sometimes it isn't a blessing." I told her laughing.

"Cool, maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah, my boyfriend is an artist also." I confessed to her.

"Oh really?" She asked, putting on a evil smirk.

"Yeah, whats the look for?" I asked, worried.

"Oh nothing, whats this Fletcher like?" She asked.

"He's amazing, his big blue eyes take me away-"

"I love boys with blue eyes!" She interupted.

"Yeh, me too." I said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet him." She said laughing.

"We can be best friends!" She told me.

"I already have a best friend, her name is Chyna sorry."

"Oh, thats fine. Have any pictures of 'Fletcher'?" She asked.

She seemed to be asking alot about Fletcher into my knowledge.

"Yeah, on my cell phone." I replied, pulling it out.

He's on my screen saver, I told her putting the phone in her face.

"He's charming." She said, the smirk dying down on her face.

The look on my face was brooding, I knew she was an evil girl.

Something about her seemed weird, her pale skin was unusual, and her scent smelled sweet!

"I'm going to go downstairs." I said scared, worried, I got up.

"No your not!" She said grabbing my arm pulling me down.

"Argh! What's your problem?" The look on my face wild-eyed, what was her problem?

"Your not going down there so you can tell them I'm pyscho."

"I wasn't thinking about it until NOW!" I said getting up running out of the room.

She followed behind me, i could tell she was coming after me so i picked up my pace.

"Mom, could you make me a plate? I'm starving." I asked, trying not to look too suspioucous.

"Sure, honey are you okay? You look exhausted." She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine mom." I lied, sitting down next to the staircase.

The parents and elder's continued to drink their tea.

My mom left my dads side, going to make me a plate.

"Can you leave me alone?" I whispered to the Ash'lyn, she sat next to me.

"I'm not doing anything to you." She consisted, a ugly meme on her face.

"Sure you aren't." I said, my eyes filling with anger, she was pissing me off now.


	16. Chapter 19

_a/n: Whats up loves? anyways, I'm making this story a banner, its gonna be beautiful. If you want you can make a banner for me and then link me to it, if I like it I'll feature it Thanks, hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>"Calm your tiny temper." Her voice said, demanding.<p>

"No, your not the boss of me either." I replied, i sounded like a little girl.

"I will be once i come to webster high and get fletcher to fall madly in love with me and your going to do anything to get him back hm?" She added.

"Fletcher would never waste 10 seconds with you, your personallity really surprises me by the look of your face." I said, I tried not to cry she's evil!

"Would he? I may be new but I know how he looks at Chyna, your such a jealous dweeb, and an attention seeker."

"Hey! I'm neither one of those and I wish you'd keep your voice down!" I demanded checking if someone was watching. Because it seemed like my whole world stopped

"I know how you work." She remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I whispered. "Your weak, you couldnt even last a paintball shootout."

"You don't know me, you don't know how much you think you do." I said, I never thought someone like her would do that.

"Honey, here's your plate? Are you for sure your okay?" My mom asked me coming into the room.

"No mom, matter of a fact can we just go home?" I asked, I was tired of this bullshit, I didn't have to be pushed around by this pyscho path.

"Okay, honey. Let me get my coat, Ralph, I'm going to drop Olive off at home, I'll be back." She announced to my dad, putting on her coat/

I follow her out of the door as I waved at my grandma' and all of her friends.

"Whats wrong honey?" My mom asked, starting the car.

"That Ash'lynn girl, she's pyscho! She pulled me down and told me that she was going to 'get' me.

"Honey, your over reacting." My mom said doubting me as we pulled up into the driveway.

"Okay, me and your father will be home soon." She told me, as I hopped out of the car.

* * *

><p>It was only 7:00 and it looked like it was 12:30!<p>

Before I could ask for the key my mom pulled off, I was locked out of the house, in the cold.

"Moooooom!" I said in a grunting voice, she pulled off faster then when Chyna' see's niguel.

I guess there was only one place to go, Chyna' since she was only down the street and Fletcher was 2 blocks away.

I started walking, and the whole entire way I felt like I was seeing Ash'lynn, I was scaring myself.

I finally started to run, and I reached the Mcclain driveway, and then the porch

"Knock, Knock." The door sung as I pounded my boned knuckles against the white door.

"Who is- Hey Olive!" Chyna's dad greeted me, I could tell before he knew it was me he was going to cuss.

"Is, is- Chyna here?" I asked, hoping she wasn't somewhere, well other then home.

"Yes, her and her friend Niguel are studying, so I wouldn't be too loud." He said, showing me upstairs.

Chyna and Niguel, were 'studying' alright, studying eachothers lips. I learned that as I walked into the bedroom.

Chyna stopped and looked at me, "Gosh, I thought you were my dad." She said, dramatically holding her chest.

"It could have been barney, I mean- you have a lock use it." I said joking.

"Hey olive." Niguels voice said.

"Hey Nig, aren't you guys supposed to be studying?" I asked suspicously.

"Yeah, but he's so cute I can't study right!" She said hugging him.

"MAYBE- maybe I should just go down over to Fletchers house, you seem busy." I said in an intruder voice.

"No, stay. I have to get going anyway, I have to walk 2 streets away anyways." Niguel suggested.

"Okay." I agreed, sitting down next to Chyna as Niguel got up.

"Bye." I said to him, and he waved at both of us.

"So." Chyna said as soon as the carameled skinned boy left.

"So?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, nuging my elbow.

"Wait, what? Why would there be something wrong?" I asked her, lifting one eyebrow from the other.

"Okay, i met some girl at my grandma's house, named Ash'lynn-."

"Ash'lynn' carrigan, shit that girl has mental issues." Chyna intterupted.

"Stay away from her, I dont need to hear anymore, stay away!"

"She's going to try to steal Fletcher away from me, when she comes to the an-" I tried to say.

"She's coming to the ant farm? Oh my goodness, we are all going to be in danger." Chyna said sighing.

This girl was no joke, maybe I couldn't take on.

"But, everyone has a weakness, she can't be that strong." I said, trying to find away.

"Not everyone has a problem Ol' please, I don't want you to get hurt." Chyna explained.

She really cared about me, but it was going to take more to have someone take my boyfriend away from me.

I wasn't going to let her off easy, no way am I a push over.

"How are you and "Fletcher?" She said, nudging me again.

"Would you change your tone and stop nudging me, you weirdo." I asked politely smiling.

"I'm just curious, just curious." Holding her hands up in a surrender motion.

"Well, we kissed in the rain!" I admitted.

Both of our squeals feeled the room.

"How'd it feel?" She asked.

"I don't know how it felt, but I know how I felt." I said giggling.

"How'd you feel?" She asked me.

"Like a princess." I said flashing a luke warm smile.

"Awww! I'm so jealous." Chyna said hugging me.

"There's many more from where that came from." I said, slightly hugging her back.

"Want to go meet Niguel and Fletcher at the park?" Chyna asked me.

"Whatya mean?" I asked her confused.

I'll call the guys, tell them to meet us at the park by Fletchers house and uh, we can all meet up.

"Sure." I said smiling, after all I did need to see his wonderful smile.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, she already called both of the guys and we were going out.<p>

"Dad, we are going to go around the circle I guess." Chyna lied, walking out of the door.

We couldn't hear her dad's answer because she had already closed it.

We ran the whole entire way and then finally saw both of them.

"Oh my gosh, hey!" I said, running into Fletchers arms.

"Hey love, I missed you." He replied, slightly kissing my forehead.

When he called me love, I couldn't control myself.

"Stop, your making me blush." I demanded.

"Thats kind of the point." He said laughing, throwing me a crooked smile.

"Aww." I whined to him, kissing him.

It was 'aww' until a abandoned truck harshly stopped by the curb/

"Get in here!" He yelled, his raspy trucker voice demanded so loudly.

Fletcher grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking around, of course I couldnt see anything.

"Its not like he's going to drive in here." He replied.

"Fletcher, I'm scared." I confessed, to him. Holding on to a branch.

"Don't be." He said, his voice so soft, and then I felt his arms wrap around me.


	17. Chapter 20

_Guys, this is just like my "My Babysitter Is A Vampire" excuse. I've been trying to write too many stories, more than I can handle and I've forgotten about the ones that even made me getting fans possible. I've been busy with vacation and summer, and the weird thing is that when the school year starts I'll be even more inactive. I'm going to assure you that this story will have over 100 chapters. Just believe that, but if I go inactive again I'm sorry. Keep the PM's coming and I'll try to reply. I love you guys so much, thank you for being patient and for not sending me 5887 death threats, ahah enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Both me and Fletcher's heart beats could be heard, why were all these bad things happening now? I meet some crazy girl at my Grandmothers house and now it was 10:00 and I was getting chased by some strange man in the woods.<p>

The best thing that I could've heard was that I was with Fletcher, lord knows what would happen if I were alone. I probably wouldn't have even been outside if I were alone.

I was worried about Chyna, hopefully she was with Niguel safe and sound. Though I was in the middle of the woods hiding from some man.

"Are you sure we're going to be okay?" I asked, holding onto Fletcher's hands. He turned his head towards me and nodded, "Olive, the only reason this seems bad is because you're making it harder." He complained to me, 'the only reason it's bad' The only reason it's bad? The only reason it was bad was because I wasn't even supposed to even be out there.

I just sat there shocked of what I just heard, Why was he so okay with this? I was quite annoyed, due to the fact we didn't know whether if we could go or if the man would be somewhere hiding in the darkness looking for us.

* * *

><p><em>(Chyna's Point Of View)<em>

Me and niguel were done being in eachother faces and we were looking for Fletcher and Olive. _Where could they be?_ I asked myself. I was worried about my best friend, it was 10 and I had lost her. I was semi-freaked out, I thought I heard screams, but the only reason I thought I heard screams was because I had thought they were from Olive. "Oh god, I hope they're okay." I prayed, Niguel gripped my hand tighter, "We're going to find them in no time." Niguel answered.

_We're going to find them in no time, we're going to find them in no time, we're going to find them in no time. _She tried to let those words reply in her mind over and over. She needed to keep them in there to keep her sane, who thought she'd lose her friend one day? And pun intended. Not losing a friend by death or just not being friends anymore, she lost her by not finding her. Where were they?


End file.
